You Love Me?
by Vamp468
Summary: Bakura&Ryou and some Yami&Yugi. Everyone except Ryou and possibly Yami sees Bakura as the big bad. And I really suck at summaries so I guess you'll just have to read it. COMPLETE... No really though I mean it it's done
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh why the bloody fuck would I be writing fanfiction?**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 1**

"Ryou-kun? What the bloody fuck are you doing?" asked a very disgruntled Bakura. He had been sleeping almost peacefully until Ryou had begun shifting about.

"Nothing, just trying to get comfy." Ryou said, sitting up. Bakura could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"Is that all?" Bakura demanded. He himself had been having troubles with that lately. While Ryou allowed the tombraider to share his bed it was only in the literal sense of the phrase.

_Flashback_

_While Ryou had slunk off to bed hours before hand Bakura was still wide awake. He was also extremely bored. So to amuse himself he'd taken all the steak knives from the kitchen (and there'd been a lot of them) and went out onto the front porch. Beer in hand he'd begun to throw the various sized knives at the nearest tree trunk. He also began to think about his little hikari. All snug and warm under his covers, safe and sound. Or so Bakura thought._

_Three and a quarter beers later and twenty-five steak knives into his collection, the front door opened behind Bakura to reavel a very lost looking Ryou. _

_"Bakura?" he whispered in the smallest voice the yami had ever heard._

_After throwing one last knife Bakura turned. Ryou stood within the outside door. He was barefoot and shirtless, his pale blue satin bottoms hung loosely around his hips with the drawstring hanging down._

_"I had a nightmare." he looked just like the lost child who had woken up in the middle of the night and wandered into his parents room. "Ra, that sounds so stupid." he muttered. "But it's true and don't even think of laughing at me, but..." Bakura just stood waiting patiently for his hikari to either continue or turn and go back to bed. But to his suprise Ryou did neither. He stepped out onto the porch, grabbed Bakura's beer and stretched out on the porch swing. He took a big swig from the alchohlic beverage but almost gagged as he went to swallow it._

_"That's disgusting." he said, handing it back to Bakura. "How do you drink those things?" _

_"Very carefully." the yami responded carefully. While his hikari sounded back to normal he still seemed alittle shaken. He was tempted to ask what had happened or who had upset him this badly so he could go and rip out their throat, but he knew that that wasn't the way to go wiht Ryou. Trail and error. And Bakura had made alot of errors with Ryou, enough to know that promises of death and destruction weren't going to make the small albino boy feel any better. So instead Bakura went back to what he'd been doing, throwing knives._

_To his pleasure, after a few moments of silence Ryou asked Bakura to teach him. _

_So Bakura had Ryou stand up at the closest edge of the porch with the knife poised for throwing. Then Bakura came up from behind and pressed himself into Ryou's back to steady the younger._

_"Ready?" Bakura asked, pressing his nose into the curve of Ryou's neck._

_"Ready." Ryou confirmed._

_"Now make sure you follow through, I'd hate to lose one of my knives because you have bad aim." Bakura said in a throaty voice._

_Once again he was suprised. But this time it was at Ryou's accuracy. _

_"I did it." the hikari giggled happily, all remenants of grief and sadness gone._

_"Again?" _

_"Yup." Ryou confirmed, grabbing another knife from the pile._

_Once again Bakura stood close to the line of Ryou's body as he could get. This time he took advantage of the closeness and inhaled the scent of his little hikari's hair. Coconuts. Bakura smiled, my little hikari does seem to love his feminine shampoos._

_Once again Ryou hit his target dead on, this time Bakura congratulated him with a chaste peck on the lips. _

_After throwing a few more knives Ryou had went back to the porch swing and lay down to watch Bakura. But soon he was asleep and Bakura grew tired with his game. So the yami went and pulled his knives from the tree and set them in the sink. Then he went back outside to collect his sleepig hikari._

_He carried Ryou upstairs 'bridal stlye' and nestled him between the sheets. As he turned to go to his own room a small coo brought him back to the bedside. _

_Ryou's eyes were once more wide and filled with some unknown pain. "'Kura, will you sleep in here tonight?" when Bakura said nothing he rushed on "It's just that I don't... I just don't want to be alone tonight."_

_A small smile graced Bakura's lips as he silenced Ryou with a kiss. This one was not the peck he had given outside, this was full of heat and promise. The younger moaned as the elder's tongue breached the seam of his lips and began to explore his mouth. "Kura." he moaned, arching into the yami's heat._

_They broke apart breathless but Bakura knew that that was as far as he was gonna get, atleast for the time being. The stripped to his boxers and crawled in to spoon Ryou's paler body with his own. _

_End Flashback_

And from that night on Bakura had slept in Ryou's bed. While they had shared kisses since none had led to anything more. And Bakura would not force him. There were alot of things that he could do to destroy his hikari's affection for him but if wasn't gonna be over sex. Death, mayhem and destruction maybe, but not sex.

But just because Bakura wasn't gonna force him doesn't mean he couldn't be annoyed as hell. Speaking of sex, Ryou lay back down and curled into Bakura's chest, his pale hand forming a tight fist on his dark's abdomen forcing said dark to contract one hell of a hard on. _It's gonna be a-long-fucking night, _Bakura thought sullenly as Ryou's soft breath evened out and the warmth of it famed across the yami's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile in another bed only about a ten minute drive away Yugi and Yami lay in the same position, except both of them were nude and satisfied.

"I'm worried about Ryou." Yugi stated with a yawn.

"Why?" Yami asked, still basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Becuase he's all alone in that house with Bakura."

"So?" Yami still wasn't getting it.

"Well, you know Bakura, he's no the most stable guy any of us have ever met."

"True."

"What if he hurts Ryou?"

"Aibou, I don't think it's any of our business whether or not they like blood in the bedroom."

At this point Yugi realizd that Yami was missing the point on purpose. "Cut that out! I'm trying to be serious."

"I know. But your just so cute when your flustered." Yami said, smiling into Yugi's tricolored hair.

"I'm worried."

"Well, don't be... Go to sleep Aibou and we'll worry about it all tomorrow." Yami muttered, his own eyelids growing heavey.

"I love you Yami." Yugi whispered.

"Love you too Aibou."

And with that the two slipped off into blissful dreams.

**A/N: Alright, now take into consideration that I'm writing this at 3 am and that this is my first real shot at Bakura/Ryou and then review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I feel the need to ask; If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Why the bloody fuck would I be writing fanfiction?**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 2**

"Ryou?" Bakura called as he ambled down the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" he heard the faint voice of his hikari over the blaring radio.

Bakura entered the kitchen to find his hikari already dressed for the day flipping pancakes.

"Coffee." Ryou said, not bothering to turn around but swung a hip towards the coffee maker.

Ryou half turned to look at his yami. "Hey, can you go get a shirt on? Yugi and Yami are coming over for breakfast. They should be here soon."

"Why? You like me the way I am and if I'm not mistaken that's the only thing that matters." Bakura said hotly, making Ryou blush. By now the yami had set down his coffee and had moved to hug Ryou from behind.

Once both were comfortable Bakura began to kiss a path up to the sensitive spot behind Ryou's ear. His soft damp tongue found just the right spot and brought a moan from his little hikari, just as Yugi and Yami happened to come through the door.

"Ahem." Yami coughed loudly.

"Cat got your tongue Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. While he did remove his mouth Ryou's flesh he didn't back away. The yami knew that his hikari was bright red but at this point there was really nothing he could do about it. So instead he rested his chin in the cleft where neck meets shoulder.

"Not quite." Yami answered finally.

"Too bad." Bakura said, still not turning around.

_/Kura/ _Ryou called out through their mind link.

_/Yes hikari/_

_/Can I have another good morning kiss/_

Bakura started at this. Ryou had never asked such a blunt or sexually oriented question before. But none the less the yami was happy to oblige. The larger backed away for a moment and then pulled the smaller into the wall of his chest. Their lips met and Bakura began to coax them open with small nips and strokes, starting out gently and then getting a bit harsher as they progressed. Ryou moaned softly, practically begging for more. But it had reached the point where Bakura was at the end of his control and he didn't really want to 'take' Ryou caveman style.

Before backing away entirely Bakura pressed a kiss onto Ryou's forehead. Then he went and sat down at the small kitchen table with a smug grin on his face.

_/'Kura/_

_/Yes my little hikari/_

_/Thanks./ _Ryou said over their mind link.

_/It was my pleasure./ _Bakura smiled as he watched Ryou bustle around the kitchen, preparing the rest of their breakfast. Within a moment Yugi went to help and Yami came to sit beside Bakura.

"So..." Yami said, letting his voice trail off meaningfully.

"No, I have not stolen the precious flower of my hikari's innocence yet." Bakura said sarcastically. "Unlike _some _yami's I know."

Atleast Yami had the good graces to blush for about half a second, before shrugging to turning to watch the two smaller teens. Ryou giggled cutely at something Yugi had said as they finally made there way over to the table with food and then back again.

"Yugi thinks that you're going to hurt Ryou." Yami stated in a hushed voice so only Bakura could hear him.

"Oh? And what do you think Pharaoh?"

"I don't know. But I think that if you do I just may have do inflict some sort of pain on you."

"I'm scared now." Bakura said with a snigger.

"I'm being serious tomb robber."

"How did I end up being the big bad here?" Bakura demanded loudly. He was getting tired of everyone spouting the same 'we-don't-trust-you-so-just-go-away-and-leave-Ryou-alone' song.

"You mean aside from the maiming and the torture and the killing! What the hell do you expect us to do Bakura? Have a group hug!"

By now Ryou and Yugi had stopped what they were doing and were watching with very confused expressions on their little faces.

"Bloody Fuck!" Bakura all but yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He turned to find Ryou's big brown eyes staring at him from beneath white bangs.

_/What's wrong 'Kura/_

_/Nothing./_

_/Liar./_

_/Am not./_

_/Are too./ _Ryou pressed.

_/Ryou, it's nothing... Really./ _Bakura reassured before grabbing a pancake off the pile, kissing Ryou on the forehead and leaving the room. Within a few moments the three heard the upstairs shower running.

Ryou just sighed as he sat to join Yugi and Yami's conversation.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp, white hair. _Bloody fuck that baka Pharaoh could be a pain in the ass_. Either that or a pain in some other (very essential) part of his anatomy. He took a moment to wonder what ideas the Pharaoh and his little hikari were stuffing into Ryou's mind. _Evil. Psychotic. Malicious. _Bakura smirked; _just because he was all those things didn't mean shit. He didn't want Ryou knowing it. _That last thought wiped the grin clear off Bakura's face. _I do care don't I? Well I'll be damned... After all these years I finally give a fuck about what somebody thinks of me... Well I'll be damned._

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Ryou's head was in his hands and he most certainly wasn't listening to anything either Yugi or Yami was saying. He was thinking about Bakura. _He had looked more than a little pissed when he left, _Ryou thought worriedly. _What the hell did Yami say to him?_

Yami must have picked up on Ryou's growing frustration. "Hey Yugi will you go and get me a cup of coffee please?" he asked sweetly.

"Course." Yugi said brightly before bouncing of to get his lover a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry about Bakura." Yami reassured in a low voice.

"He's been a little off lately." Ryou said, still no buying it.

"Ryou, just give him a little time all right... He could probably use a little something else." Yami finished with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow.

Before Ryou could respond to that Yugi was back and chattering away about something light and fuzzy... Maybe it was bunnies... Ryou had no idea...He had just had a revelation and now his mind was elsewhere.

With Bakura who was, incidentally in the shower. /'_Kura? You there/_

_/Where else am I going to be my little hikari/ _, came Bakura's response.

_/I dunno./ _Ryou responded sheepishly. _'/Kura, I think I love you/_

**A/N: So what do you think? Press the button, I know you want to evil grin. Earlier in this chapter I made a refenrence to "cave man style" and after one of my friends read it it occured to me that not everyone would get that. "Cave man style" is just tossing the person you want to fuck over your shoulder and carrying them back to your lair (bed). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:authoress throws up her hands and stalks away, letting out a loud noise of frustrating: that was a little random but I actually did it and for some reason I felt the need to type it... Now that we're all coming to realize that this authoress is insane, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I... do... not... own... anything.**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 3**

**Previously: _/Kura, I think I love you. /_**

Bakura stood stock still, letting the cool droplets of water flow over his chest... He couldn't think. Bloody fuck, at this point he didn't even want to think, he wanted to remember this. _Ryou loves me,_ he marveled... _Lord knows I don't deserve and I'll probably fuck it up but..._

And right then as if he'd jinxed it, overwhelming pain flowed through their mindlink and then it was as if the door way between their minds slammed shut. Bakura could practically hear the locks clicking into place as Ryou made sure that he could not get in. _Bloody Fuck! That must be a new fucking record! _Bakura thought as he hastily left the shower.

6969696969696

_He didn't say anything... Nothing at all... I waited, _Ryou thought miserably. _I waited for atleast a minute... That should be enough time to figure out if you hate me or if you love or if you're some where in between... But he didn't say anything... What does that mean...? Does that mean that he doesn't have the heart to turn me down? ... _

"Ryou, is everything alright?" Yami asked. The small albino boy looked as is someone had just run over his puppy... And his cat... And his gerbil... And any other animal that he could have that could get hit by a car.

"Yea, I'm fine." Ryou insisted. But both Yami and Yugi could tell that he was far from fine. "You guys ready to go?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yea but don't you want us to help clean up a bit?" Yami asked.

"No, I'll get it later."

"Okay." Yami conceded with a shrug. "Should we wait for Bakura?"

"No." Ryou half sobbed. He sniffled for about half a second and then looked up. "Let's just go, okay?"

"Alright Ryou, if you say so." At that Yami took Yugi's arm and the three left the house.

69696969696969696

Bakura came downstairs just in time to hear Yami's car pull out of the driveway. "Ryou!" he called, hoping that his hikari hadn't left and that he could fix the damage his silence had done... Yea that was it that had to be it. The fact that he hadn't said anything was what had gotten to his little hikari.

Bakura walked into the kitchen. He already knew that the house was empty, but he was still disappointed to see the vacant chairs. "Bloody fuck!" Bakura cussed, slamming his fist down on the table, making its wooden legs shake.

Bakura sat down to think. _Where was it we were supposed to go today? _Bakura probed his mind but he couldn't remember. He knew that Ryou had told him, but the yami also knew that while the hikari had been talking he had begun to fantasize about other things that mouth could be doing... Horny but true and now Bakura was out to sea without a paddle (no idea where that came from either).

_I need a beer... And some knives. _Bakura thought drearily. And he did just that. He went to the fridge and got a six pack and went and got his knives into a pile and then went out to the back porch once more. He downed half the first beer and then picked up a knife. He smiled sadly, hefting the knife in his hand _Bakura you moron tomb raider, you've really done it this time. _And with that he threw it with all his might at the tree it landed in the dead center.

69696969696969696

Yami and Yugi entered the apartment above the Game Shop after dropping Ryou back off at his house. Yami sighed; it had been one helluva long day. Ryou had been completely miserable, even though he had tried to hide it and Yugi and Yami had spent a great deal of time sending him worried glances and trying to get him to tell them what was wrong. It had something to do with Bakura but neither of them knew what. And every time Bakura's name came up Ryou looked like he was going to gut someone, either that or breakdown and cry. Neither attitude really suited Ryou but that's sort of beside the point. The point is that they had been no help to either Kaiba or Joey they'd been trying pick out stuff for the new nursery that was being furbished for the newest Kaiba (no, Joey didn't get knocked up, they decided to adopt).

The only reason that Joey and Kaiba hadn't picked up on the uuberdepressing vibe was because they'd been way too happy and no one had had the heart to shoot them down. Although, for reasons unknown Ryou had invited the four of them over for breakfast the next morning... Maybe it was to take his mind off whatever the hell he and Bakura were going through. Yami had no idea, but if it meant that he wouldn't have to cook Yami was all for it...

Yami was brought out of his revie by the sound of snoring. He held a hand out to stop Yugi and went to investigate **(A/N: I have no idea where the hell Grandpa is... Maybe he's out on a hot date with Ishizu). **He moved as stealthily as possible into the living room and followed the sound. And to his... scratch that he wasn't really surprised at all. He found Bakura sleeping on the couch.

To wake up the tomb robber he pulled away a stray pillow and slapped him across the face with it. Bakura shot straight up and then relaxed as he saw Yami.

"Ryou's not here is he?"

"No." Yami's voice was flat but beyond that he was seething on Ryou's behalf.

But before Yami could yell at him Bakura got up and stormed out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked as he entered the room and slid his arms around his dark's waist.

Yami just shrugged, "Bakura's mentally unstable... Nothing new." Yami muttered before capturing Yugi's lips with his own.

69696969696969696

Bakura entered the house he shared with Ryou to find that the kitchen was now spotless (including all the tree sapped knives) and all the appliances were off, which meant that Ryou had gone to bed. Bakura made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible and slipped silently inside their room... Atleast what had been _their _room for about a month anyway.

The yami paused inside the door and gazed at his hikari's sleeping form through the dim light. Ryou shifted restlessly in his sleep and frowned slightly, and that of course made Bakura frown. A soft whimper escaped the small one's lips it wasn't one of those sexy little whimpers that Bakura loved so much. It was a sound of pure pain that only a wounded soul could make. At that thought Bakura's frown deepened and he decided that he was going to make Ryou feel better the only way he knew how.

Gently he knelt down beside where Ryou lay on the bed. Then he proceeded to shower kisses across the smaller's bare neck and shoulders. Slowly Ryou's eye's fluttered open and his gaze focused on Bakura. A small smile graced his lips. "Bakura... I missed you today."

Bakura paused in his administrations, _he dosen't hate me? ... He doesn't hate me! _The yami reloiced for a moment. Then he didn't really know what to say to this declaration either so he flashed Ryou a smile of his own before taking his his hikari's lips between his own.

**A/N: I think that this authoress would enjoy getting some review and that each and everyone of you should press the purple button... Unless you didn't like it in which case I believe that you should keep your negative energy to yourself... That's right just bottle it up until it kills you (and keep in mind that I'm just saying this to the people who didn't like it). P.S: It's 4 am and I'm alittle out of it… If you actually read those author notes I think that you deserve a virtually cookie… Enjoy. Oh and on a serious note I hope atleast some of you noticed the sixty-nines, it's really a very telltale warning as to what the next chapter will contain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey-howdy-hello! ... Nope that was really it for the beginning author's notes. I may have more at the end; it will all depend on how well this chappie turns out.**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, boring, mundane, tedious, irksome disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters and have absolutely no right to them no matter how badly I wish differently... Are the Powers-That-Fuckin'-Suck happy now? Are they?**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 4**

**Previously: Ryou was mad at Bakura. He got over it even though he still doubts whether or not Bakura loves him. They're now making out and the lighting is very dim... Anything could happen :smirk:**

Ryou broke away from Bakura's mouth and sat up straight. "Are you gonna join me in the bed or are you planning to sleep on the floor?" Ryou's voice was harsh with lust, so much so that Bakura was a little taken aback by his hikari's the suggestion... But not for long.

Bakura got up and straddled Ryou's lap, without putting his full weight on him. He didn't quite want his light to know his state of arousal yet for fear that it would scare him off. After kissing Ryou's lips in quick succession the yami sat back on his heels, which were now on either side of his hikari. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura had absolutely no intention of stopping but thought that is would be nice to ask. When Ryou nodded he let loose a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

As if by habit Ryou took his lower lip between his teeth and began to chew on it nervously. It was somewhere between adorable and erotic... Hell it was both and Bakura was now trying to figure out where to begin_... Earlobes... Adam's apple... Collarbone... Nipple... Where to begin?_

_Hands, _Bakura thought with a curt nod. For Ryou's hands were lying idle at his sides while there where so many other productive things they could be doing. Bakura's grin widened as he captured the smaller hands within his own and brought them to his lips. He stared at them both in turn for a few moments as if trying to figure out with would be first. _Inny, meanny, minny, mow. Aww to hell with it. _Bakura pressed a kiss in to palm of one of the hands then his tongue darted across creases that criss crossed the pale flesh. Next he moved to the fingers and feathered a kiss across each tip. Then he did the same with the other hand. When all the digits were thoroughly loved Bakura placed the palms flat on his own chest and bent to take Ryou's lips once more.

As his tongue smoothed over his hikari's Bakura felt the fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt. This time when he pulled away Ryou made a small mewl of protest in the back of his throat. Taking the initiative Ryou yanked on Bakura's shirt front, forcing the yami's head down so that he could get at his lips... And boy did he. This time it was Ryou's tongue that explored and tasted as much as it could. For a moment Bakura enjoyed but within moments he could no longer take the invasion so he broke away, but only to lift away Ryou's t-shirt.

So now the little hikari was left with only his boxers while Bakura was still fully dressed.

Bakura ran his fingernails down Ryou's chest, making him shiver. Next he flicked the already sensitive nipples with said fingernails. While he bent to suckle on each one in turn he idly toyed with the other, pulling, plying, playing, rolling the little nub to and fro, making Ryou moan and shift eagerly.

As Bakura's lips returned to his mouth Ryou began to fumble with the buttons of Bakura's shirt. Eventually he got it open and smoothed his hands across the wide expanse of his yami's chest, feeling out the definition of every muscle, the hollow of his collarbone and even toying a bit with his navel. The latter made Bakura hiss with pleasure. Meanwhile, their lips never truly parted.

With something that could have passed for impatience Bakura shucked off his shirt and flung it to the floor beside the bed. Then he rolled over so that instead of straddling Ryou he was pressed up against the side of him and leaning over to get to his mouth.

Ryou moaned again. It was sort of half pleasure and the other half was mourning the loss of Bakura's heat pressing down on him.

Bakura smiled, "My Hikari... Who knew you could be such an eager little beaver?" Bakura asked in almost a growl as Ryou shifted his hips to dig them closer to his erection. Slowly so as to give him enough time to protest, Bakura dragged Ryou's loose boxers down over his hips, pushing down the covers as well.

As if to show his absolute assent, when his boxers reached his ankles Ryou kicked them away and giggled with anticipation (made only slightly more difficult by the fact that Bakura was sucking on his lower lip).

With a groan Bakura tore himself away again and rolled out of the bed. When he crossed over to the side nearest Ryou he unzipped his pants slowly and peeled them down over his hips. His hikari raised an eyebrow at the fact that he wore no underwear but didn't comment. Before returning to the bed, Bakura got a small vial from his jeans pocket and set it down on the bedside table.

_/I stole some of Yugi and Yami's private stash of lube./ _Bakura stated; answering the question Ryou hadn't been bold enough to ask. _/Don't worry they won't miss it... They have quite a collection./ _

Ryou started to blush but then realized how absolutely ridiculous that would be. They were both naked and he was laying spread out on the bed waiting to be "sexually had". He was beyond being embarrassed about something as simple as that, _atleast for tonight. _His smile must have faltered for a moment for Bakura began to frown.

"What's wrong Hikari?"

Laying there looking up at this beautiful man that so obviously wanted him Ryou realized that he did have a bit of apprehension. _/I don't know what to do./ _Even over the mind link it sounded dim but Bakura heard every word.

_/Don't worry my Host./ _He reassured climbing back onto the bed between Ryou's slightly spread legs. _/All you need to do is sit back and enjoy/_ Bakura knelt as Ryou spread his legs wider for him. Then he bent both legs and forced his little hikari to arch up off the bed a little so that he could get his hands underneath to cup his behind.

_/Kura/_

_/Shh... Remember what I said; Enjoy./ _And with that advice Bakura blew on the very tip of Ryou's arousal, causing him to gasp with both surprise and pleasure. Before giving his hikari time to recover from the very minor display Bakura took the entire tip into his mouth and gave it a good suck.

Once again Ryou gasped and bucked his hips a bit, he was already so close to coming and Bakura had barely even done anything.

Carefully Bakura worked the next inch into his mouth and then the next, until eventually he arrived very near the base of Ryou's length. The swirled his tongue around each plane of it and then dragged it out, scraping its underside along his lower teeth. Then he lightly bit his way back up, hard enough for Ryou to feel the pressure but not hard enough for it to cause him pain. Then he once again ran it against his teeth. For his last feat Bakura sucked him down whole and in his entirety making Ryou hiss and moan. Bakura to moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations went straight back to Ryou's cock, making him writhe with pleasure once more.

And then... Bakura swallowed. That truly sent Ryou over the edge. He came almost violently, and cum practically flowed from the tip of his arousal. And Bakura swallowed it all down, relishing the taste of it all.

When he had licked Ryou clean he sat up. "Well, did you enjoy or not?" he demanded. But Ryou wasn't fooled by the harsh edge in his voice. The smaller fairly launched himself into the other's arms and began to shower kisses on his neck and torso. Then he kissed his yami's lips, licking away what remained of his own cum.

He looked up at Bakura and smiled. _/I can taste me, on you./_

_/Mm... And how do you taste, my little hikari/_

_/Good... But not as good as you would./_

Bakura groaned at the latter comment. He could feel Ryou smiling against his chest.

_/But maybe later... Right now I think I want something different./ _

_/Oh yeah. And what's that hikari of mine/_

_/I think that I want to feel you inside me./_

Bakura groaned again at this request. It was this mixture of closet sex kitten and innocence that made him want Ryou so badly in the first place. And Bakura was all too eager to indulge his little kitten.

Before Ryou could stick his lip out to pout Bakura had him flat on his back and was reaching for the lube... Within a few moments the sound of flesh hitting flesh, heartfelt moans and sweat slickened bodies filled the room.

**A/N: (Thank Hellfire for spell check.) Well considering that I've been suffering from writer's block for the past five days I think that that could have turned out much worse... It could have turned out better too... Not the point, Louis says I need to work on my self-confidence (currently at below-sea level)... But whatever... The next chapter isn't quite gonna be the morning after it's gonna be more like the minute after. And it's going to involve peanut butter... Why, because as I was writing this I was eating a Reese's and I don't think peanut butter has ever tasted as good... Mm, peanut butter... And bacon bits, I love bacon bits... Wow that's that whole sleep deprivation thing again huh? ... Well, 'til next time... (P.S: Review Me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Louis, my physically perfect, vampire imaginary friend who will be joining us for the rest of my sleep deprived evenin' (well, actually it's morning but that's really just a technicality).**

**Louis::Shakes his head and blushes abit: Why don't you ever sleep when normal people do?**

**Vamp468: Well Lovely, where would the fun be in that? ... More coffee I think, and some other highly potent form of sugar. BonBons. Kitty!**

**Louis::Smiles, sighs and puts his head on Vamp468's shoulder: This is gonna be a long, long night.**

**Disclaimer: Me own something of value, heaven-fore-fend.**

**Previously: Bakura and Ryou fucked each other, and then... Nope that was pretty much it, no big plot development (not like there's really much of a plot to begin with) or any such thing... Just a lemony orange scented can of Neutra Air (who doesn't love info-mercials).**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 5 (right?)**

Ryou moaned as he felt Bakura's lips on his skin. He had just come twice but he could already feel himself hard against his yami's thigh. His eye's fluttered open to meet Bakura's. A small smirk curved the dark's lips, making Ryou grin in return. When Bakura bent and took his lips once more Ryou moaned and shifted beneath him, searching for more of the intimate contact he now craved.

Bakura kissed a path down the column of his light's neck. Gently nipping at the pale, sweat slickened flesh, and then he bit down... Hard.

Ryou gasped, but it wasn't a gasp of pain. He began to thrash under the ungiving pressure of Bakura's teeth. Yet they both knew that he had no desire to get away.

The yami sucked at the flesh that now filled his mouth. He knew that he was probably hurting his tender little hikari, but it just felt too good to stop. Faintly he heard Ryou moan as he shifted his hips to grind his pelvis against the dark's abdomen. With one final, hard clench of his teeth Bakura lifted away.

Ryou's eyes were glazed and unfocused and a slight flush dusted his pale cheeks... He looked precious and fragile. _My adorable little sex kitten_. Bakura thought before brushing his lips across his hikari's forehead and leaving the bed.

Without Bakura's mouth and fingers to arouse him Ryou fell into a contented half sleep. In the distance he the tub filling. His eyes slowly drifted closed and the next thing he felt was Bakura's lips against his own.

"Wake up Kitten." Bakura cooed with a note of smug satisfaction.

Keeping up with the game Ryou began to purr as he dutifully opened his eyes. He watched as Bakura's gaze drifted over his body. His crimson tinted eyes lingered over the rapidly forming bruises at the hikari's hips and neck.

Before Bakura could get out the treacherous, hurtful words Ryou knew were coming he looped his arms around the yami's neck. "I liked it. Who would have ever guessed that I'd enjoy being kinky?" He asked with a giggle.

Bakura smirked, yet again and was about to say something when the sounds of an overflowing bathtub met their ears. "Bloody fuck." he cussed, forcing Ryou to let go so he could go turn off the water.

He returned soon there after to find Ryou sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed. He went to stand just as Bakura came up beside him. "Oh no you don't." Bakura promised, literally sweeping Ryou off his feet and whisking him off toward the waiting bath. The little hikari was already naked so Bakura just settled him beneath the hot water (just the way Ryou liked it). Next he climbed in behind and pulled his Kitten back to settle into his now damp chest.

And just like that the two soaked. Ryou dozed a bit here and there and they had to add water every so often, but it was good... relaxing.

Then Bakura's stomach began to growl. So, he sat Ryou up and stood.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"Food Hikari, any requests?"

"Surprise me." Ryou said, calm once more. As Bakura left the room, still naked and dripping wet he could hear his light purring like an overactive kitten.

He returned in a moment with a giant package of Double-Stuffed Oreos, a jar of peanut butter and a knife (not sharp enough to cut flesh, purely for peanut butter scooping).

"You are a God, you know that 'Kura?" Ryou acknowledged as Bakura proceeded to fed him one of the cookies slathered in the butter of peanuts.

"I'm all pruney." He pointed out after each of them had had their fill.

Bakura kissed his cheek from behind. "In the morning you will thank me."

"It is morning... And thank-you." Ryou said shyly.

"For?" Bakura prodded, wanting to hear Ryou say the words.

"Oh no you don't... I'm not gonna say it." the indignant hikari claimed, turning around so he could see Bakura's face. "No. It's definitely not gonna happen."

Bakura just leered at him in silence.

After a moment of just sitting there and watching each other Ryou threw his hands in the air and heaved a great sigh. "Thank you for the great-"

At that point he stopped and turned so red Bakura thought he was going to explode. "Fuck, sex, shag, intercourse, release of pent up frustration, bang, screw, roll in the hay-"

"I get it!" Ryou said crossly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back with an audible 'hmpf'.

About a minute later Ryou yawned loudly.

"Come on Kitten, time for bed." Bakura said, stepping out and giving a hand to Ryou.

They took their time drying off and when they were through Bakura picked Ryou up 'bridal style' once more and carried him off to bed.

**A/N: Louis: Aww. You're such a push over for the romantic stuff. **

**Vamp468::Sticks her tongue out and then bashes him in the head with a pillow: Anyway... That was kinda short, but I've got it all planned out I think there will be two more chapters. The next one will be when the friends voice their rather... (Dammit I can't think of the word!) ... They're bad (the opinions I mean) ... Next chapter will be the confrontation. **

**Louis: Review! She always likes that... And now I'm going to force he to go to bed... Right?**

**Vamp468: You suck (Louis sucks, not the readers... Damn, I need sleep.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again Louis will be joining us for the author's notes portion of this. Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update this.**

**Louis: No, she isn't. She's been reading fics and stuffing herself full of sugar. **

**Vamp468: Speaking of sugar has anyone seen my Starburts?**

**Louis: (overly innocent puppy eyes) Not me... She doesn't own anything, not the song (ChevelleAn Evening with Diablo), not the characters. (that was the diclaimer in case none of you caught that. not like anyone really cares anyway but... nevermind, let's just get on with the story.)**

**Previously: Biting and alittle tiny bit of fluff.**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 6**

Ryou awoke, blinking slowly at his surroundings. "'Kura?"

Bakura was no where in sight and Ryou still hadn't sat up for fear of the pain that would meet him. He still remembered how... Immoble Yugi had been after his first time with Yami.

/Kura/ he called out through the mindlink, worry nudging at his mind.

/Morning fair Hikari./ Ryou let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. /I'm down in the kitchen. Did you know the the 'friendship' orgy was coming over today/

At that Ryou sat bolt upright. /Sh/ He cringed both mentally and physically.

A slight chuckle floated over the mindlink. /Take your time Kitten./

Ryou sighed and glanced at the clock. Why everyone always wanted to congregate at his house was beyond him. Probably to make sure Bakura hadn't tortured him to death and then tried to bury him in the livingroom.

Carefully he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and Bakura's shirt. Then he made his way down the stairs.

Music was blaring from the radio. _Is Bakura singing along? _Ryou asked himself. He slipped inside the kitchen to realize two things: (1) Bakura was cooking and yet the smell of ash didn't fill the room and (2) Bakura was indeed singing along ('singing' is a relative term).

_High up on you, you display,  
Good traits, though few.  
We've found, time alone will tell.  
This disease, keeps me holding me down._

Try to run, when near sleep.  
To imagine, us away.  
He said come, fly around my hell,  
And know this, you seem to be,  
Too scared to run.

Too scared, to run,  
_Too scared, to run,  
Too scared, to run,  
Too scared..._

Ryou wound his arms around his yami's waist and purred softly in his ear for a moment. "So what's for breakfast?" he asked only after Bakura began to growl in response.

"Well, I made stake." Bakura said, turning with a sly grin. "But I think you would taste much better." At that, blush crept across the smaller albino's cheeks. Add that to the fact that his hair was mussed, he was wearing Bakura's shirt and that the scent of sweat and seed clung to his flesh like colonge and it was all Bakura could do not to ravish him in the middle of their kitchen. "How do you feel?" he asked in a voice gone rough with lust.

"Alittle sore, but I'll survive." The blush was now replaced with a smile so sweet that it made Bakura's teeth ache.

_  
Wish I had your faults,  
Nothing seems to phase you.  
Lies, you're much more than just human._

I was high up on you,  
'Til the shadows, began to crawl.  
Some say, we can never know.  
From just how far down,  
This beast has come.

Too scared, to run,  
Too scared, to run,  
Too scared, to run,  
Too scared, to run,  
Too scared, to run.

Bakura made sure to turn of the stove before pulling his hikari into a deep kiss. Without breaking their lip lock the tomb robber hoisted Ryou up onto the nearest empty counter space. THen, whether he realized it or not Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist. Greedy for more contact Bakura pushed his shirt off Ryou's shoulders and began to kiss and nibble every bit of flesh he came in contact with.

_Wish I had your faults,  
Nothing seems to phase you.  
Lies, you're much more than just human._

Wish I had your faults,  
Nothing seems to phase you.  
Lies, you're much more than just human.

Wish I had your faults...  
Wish I had your faults...

"What the hell are you doin' gropin' my friend like that? Now I get why Yami and Yug are in the other room! And what's that on your shoulder? Did he bite you? That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill 'im!" Seto was able to catch Joey just as he lunged for Bakura.

"Oh no you don't Pup."

"Let me go you bastard! Come on this isn't fair! Come on Seto!" Joey grappled with Set o only long enough for Yugi and Yami to get that something was wrong and come into the kitchen.

Ryou was still perched on the counter and had turned a brilliant shade of red. Bakura was standing in front of him and looked about ready to kill.

"I'm a... I'm going to go put on some of my own clothes if nobody minds." said Ryou, shifting uncomfortably.

The room remained quiet except for the threatening growls Bakura was making. Since nobody objected, Ryou hopped down and groped desperately for a way to calm down his yami before he left. Sadly, sex was the only thing that came to mind. So, as gracefully as possible Ryou ran his hand under the hem of Bakura's shirt and grazed his nails against the sensitive flesh of Bakura's back. The tomb robber shivered visibly and his threatening growl changed in nature.

We watched hungrily as Ryou made his way towards the door, swaying his hips abit as he went. /Take your time. I promise not to murder anyone./

Ryou just shrugged abit. /Nah. I'll put off taking a shower until you can join me./ With that last comment the kitchen door swung shut, leaving Bakura chuckling in a room full of his lover's overprotective friends.

"It's about time you two finally got it together." Yami said, helping himself to a piece of stake and sitting down at the table.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the food and opted for coffee instead. Whereas Yugi and Joey just kind of stood there.

"Did you brain wash 'im?" Joey asked.

"No." Bakura answered bluntly, moving about to fix himself a plate.

"Drug him?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No." Bakura leaned against the counter and basically tore into the meat.

After a few moments the two spoke up in unison, "Did you r-"

But Bakura cut them off, "No, no, **no, no_, no, no, No!_** ... Those are not things you do when you love someone! When you love someone you wait! YOu gather patience! You drink beer! You throw knives! But you don't force them! And you don't push them! You wait. I would never hurt Ryou, I love him too much to even try."

"You love me?" The entire room fell silent at Ryou's whisper, no one even dared to breath.

"Of course I love you." Bakura softened instantly under Ryou's gaze. He only had a few seconds to prepare though because Ryou practically flew into his arms. For a moment they jsut held each other, but then Ryou remembered the others and what they'd been "talking" about.

So, he half pulled away from Bakura and turned to face the others. "If you have a problem with Bakura being my beau then you can just fuck off." Ryou explained quietly.

/I'm your beau huh/ Bakura asked as he pulled Ryou tighter against him.

/Yup, I think you should get used to it too./ Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura on the cheek.

The rest of there jaws had dropped to the floor. They had never heard Ryou swear before.

"So, what color should we paint the nursey?" Joey asked after a few moments of silent reflection.

And with that simple innocent quetion they all forgot about their agrument about Ryou and Bakura's sex life and began arguing about color scheme. (all except Bakura and Kaiba because really can any of you picture that?)

**A/N: Louis: (sing songy voice) You're a push over.**

**Vamp468: So, you eat rats! (stalks out of the room)**

**Louis: O.o... Um, review please. Oh and this isn't the last chapter either. (follows)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Saturday night! Nope, I suppose it's Sunday morning now. Anyway, last chappie! ... I always feel so sad when the last chapter of a story comes, 'cause by then I've always grow so attached to it.**

**Louis: (shakes head) And people say I'm crazy.**

**Vamp468: ... Yes, as a matter of fact they do.**

**Louis: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and thank God for that. If she did... Well, you've read the story haven't you?**

**Vamp468: (pouts) You just want to take away my fun. You like the big bad wolf in the wizard of Oz... Wait, that's not right. Damn it, now I'm confused.**

**You Love Me? --- Chappie 7**

Yugi and Ryou raced around the vast acreage behind Kaiba Mansion, hot on the heels of the newest addition to the Kaiba clan. His name was Mathis. He was adorable, even by Bakura's standards. At five years old, he was short, and slightly pudgy, his brown, curly locks bobbed around his little heart shaped face. The only reason they were all gathered at the Kaiba house hold was so the Joey and Seto could show off their kid. That's right, _their _kid. It was official now, all the t's were crossed and the i's were dotted and Joey and Kaiba were now parents.

Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Joey were now all stretched out beneath the trees, basking in the shade. Mokuba was probably off some where with his little snot nosed would-be-girlfriend. And as I mentioned before Yugi, Ryou and Mathis were racing back and forth across the grass, laughing all the way.

In about half an hour thought, he hikari's were drooping. Yugi had already dropped and proceeded to crawl to Yami's side, making Bakura scoff and wonder why he was there in the first place. But then he looked up just in time to see Ryou giggle as he let himself be tackled to the ground by the half pint. He couldn't help but smile as Ryou feet stuck straight up in the air and the laughter continued.

Bakura continued to watch as his hikari and the child exchanged a few words. Then Ryou got to his feet and hoisted Mathis up unto his back and gave the boy child a piggy back ride to his new daddy's.

After leaving his load in good hands Ryou picked his way over to Bakura.

"Uncle Ryou?" Bakura asked, at his lover's new title.

"Oh, come on 'Kura he's cute!"

"Yup, adorable, but I still like you better."

"Well I should certainly hope so... Come on we should be getting home, I'm tired." Ryou said through a yawn. "If you're lucky I'll let you tuck me in." he ended, a suggestive invitation ringing in his voice.

"Mm." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And if I'm unlucky?"

"Then I'll fall asleep in the car on the way home."

"Well in that case..."

The two said there good bye and began the drive back to their own home. Within five minutes Ryou's head had rolled to Bakura's shoulder and he was snoring softly. But regardless of what Ryou had said earlier, when Bakura glanced down at his lover's sleeping form he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest yami of all.

**A/N: I'm such a sap! Who would read this crap! Sap, sap, sap, sap, sap!**

**Louis: O.o... Um, what she means is review please and thanks for reading! (uneasy smile as he drags a sleep deprived Vamp468 away from the computer)**


End file.
